Worms Revolution
Worms Revolution is a strategy game developed and published by Team17 for consoles and PC. It introduces many new weapons and features, with the most notable being the introduction of a brand new engine. The new engine renders the game's 2D environment in 3D (2.5D), and is capable of advanced water physics; which allows for the generation of water pools above the actual water level. Another new feature is Physics Objects, which can be inert, or contain water, fire or poison. Worms Revolution also introduced classes, which enables specific worms to have specific abilities. It features some of the classic Worms weapons, such as the Super Sheep and the Holy Hand Grenade. Lastly, it also features smoother, more traceable deformation. A retail version of Worms Revolution entitled "Worms: The Revolution Collection" was released on May 3, 2013, exclusively to the Xbox 360. It contains the game and all of its DLC, as well as Worms 2: Armageddon and all of its DLC. The US version was released on October 15, 2013. A similar version of this game was released for mobile devices, but a different game altogether. It is called Worms 3. A PlayStation Vita version called Worms Revolution Extreme was released on October 8, 2013. Gameplay As of the 12/17/2012 patch, up to eight worms can be on one team, but only sixteen can be in-game at once (two teams of eight, three teams of five, or four teams of four). Weapons *'Armageddon' *Air Strike *Banana Bomb *Baseball Bat *Bazooka *''Boggy B'' *'Buffalo of Lies' *Bunker Buster *Cluster Bomb *Concrete Donkey *'[[Crate Strike|''Crate Strike]]' *Dragon Ball *Dynamite *Fire Punch *Flame Thrower *Grenade *Holy Hand Grenade *Homing Missile *Kamikaze *Mine *Mole *'Napalm Strike' *Old Lady *Petrol Bomb *'Poison Gun' *Prod *Sentry Gun *Sheep *Shotgun *'Skunk' *Super Sheep *Uzi *[[Water Bomb|''Water Bomb]] *''Water Pistol'' *''Water Strike'' Utilities *Jet Pack *Blow Torch *''Plug Hole'' *Ninja Rope *Pneumatic Drill *''UFO'' *Parachute *Girder *''Wrench'' *''Telekinesis'' *Electromagnet *''Teleshield'' *Stick Up *''Teleswap'' *Worm Select *Skip Go *Teleport *Surrender *'[[Knock-Out|''Knock-Out]]' *'Lightning Strike' ''*Bolded text are unlocked via DLC. *''Italicized text are weapons introduced in Revolution.'' Classes :Main article: Classes Soldier The Soldier is the "normal" worm. The Soldier is the type of worm that has been featured in all the previous games. Scout The Scout is a tiny nimble worm which can jump very far, but he can get flung really far when hit with a Baseball Bat. Another advantage is that since the Scout is so small, when he uses the Blow Torch he makes a hole so small that the other classes can't fit through. He also gets twice as much fuel for the Jet Pack. Scientist The Scientist is the one with a big cranium. While he is alive all worms on that team will get 5 health per turn. He can also make enhanced versions of Electromagnets and Sentry Guns. The downside is that he isn't a front-line fighter. Heavy The Heavy is a big bulky worm which is very slow. He can however not be moved easily and can knock worms back far. The Heavy will also deal more damage with weapons such as Grenades, Bazookas, Homing Missiles, etc. Terrain *Beach *Farmyard *'Funfare' *'Junkyard' *'Mars' *'Medieval' *Sewer *Spooky *Bolded text are unlocked via DLC. ''Worms Revolution Extreme'' Worms Revolution Extreme was released on the PlayStation Vita on October 8, 2013. It features all the DLC from the console versions. It also features touchscreen controls, a cross-saving system and a cross-gifting feature called "Treasure Mode" where players can link up with the Vita or PS3 to unlock ten special gifts using the lock and key system. Achievements/Trophies :Main article: Worms Revolution/Achievements and Trophies Worms Revolution includes 34 achievements in the Steam and Xbox 360 versions, 35 trophies in the PlayStation 3 version, and 36 in Worms Revolution Extreme for PlayStation Vita. Downloadable Content :Main article: Worms Revolution/DLC Four content packs were released; Funfair, Mars, Medieval Tales, and the PC-exclusive Customization Pack. Video Worms Revolution Official Announcement Trailer HD External links *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/200170/ Worms Revolution on Steam] Category:Worms Revolution